1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved asymmetrical charger and particularly a charger that does not require even or multiple times numbers of batteries for charging or discharging without the constraint of battery numbers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The growing population of personal electronic products has created a great demand for batteries. As a result, battery consumption and expense also increase significantly. It becomes a great burden to many consumers. Some producers have developed and introduced chargeable batteries and chargers that can be used repeatedly (such as a prior art disclosed in TAIWAN Pat. No. 264137). These products can help users to reduce battery consumption and expenses. Most battery chargers now available on the market adopt series circuit designs. And the charging batteries should be even number or every charging battery chamber should contain a battery. Such kind of design and construction has the following disadvantages:
1. Every charging battery has a different capacity. It could happen that the power of one battery is already exhausted while other batteries still have some power remained. Hence all the batteries have to be charged together even some of them still are not exhausted.
2. As every battery has different residual power, when charging the batteries, it will happen that one of them is fully charged while others are still not fully charged. Thus it will result in some batteries under charged or overcharged.
In view of aforesaid disadvantages, it is a primary object of the invention to provide an improved asymmetrical charger that allows a plurality of batteries charging simultaneously, regardless of different capacity, voltage or residual power of the batteries.
The charger of the invention mainly includes a control unit, a voltage detection unit, a battery dock, an alternate power supply circuit, a current detection and rapid/slow charging switch unit, a battery detection unit, and a human machine interface.